Bobunura
|diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |image = ? |titles = Small Sea Beast |names = otter, fisheater |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Cealdon Woods, Hotspring Marshes, Zeldenyi Expanse |size = Small |relations = Hersir Bobunura, Mustira, Kvinna Mustira, Jezvelinga |move = Water Splash |elements = None |ailments = (only when near a body of water) |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are small Fanged Beasts introduced in ???. Physiology are characterized by their slender and streamlined appearance. Their bodies are covered in an oily substance, giving them a characteristic glossy coat. Their fur is of a deep, dark brown color, which is interrupted by white patterns on neck and belly. Their canines slightly protrude out of their upper jaw. Their large frontal claws are useful for grabbing fish or other prey animals, while their fingers and toes are connected by webbing, making them excellent swimmers. Behavior live in tightly knit family groups of up to ten individuals. They are often seen resting on the shore, nursing their young or hunting. Once provoked, they will swarm and attack foes with all their might. Abilities while not possessing elemental abilities due to either young age, for the males, or simple lack of the function (female), should individuals find themselves near water, they will try everything to drench opponents in it, causing waterblight. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = ?|description = Small Fanged Beasts endemic to the Biruinta Islands, the are well-known to mankind due to their valuable fur, which, however is not at all easy to get, given the monsters' irritable nature, adept fighting skills and ability to gulp water down, only to then spit it at enemies with great force.}} Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Pelagusia * Suborder: Hard Claw (Durunykia) * Superfamily: Otter Beast (Lutrinatroxae) * Family: Nura (Lutrinuraxidae) *'Species:' Bobunura (Lutrinurax aquatica) are predatory Fanged Beasts native to the Biruinta Islands, being one of the most common lifeforms on several of the islands. Habitat Range be observed in the Cealdon Woods, the Zeldenyi Expanse, and the more tempered Hotspring Marshes. Ecological Niche are carnivorous in nature, their favorite prey being fish, small mammals and sometimes even herbivores like Alcervas. However, given their rather limited strength compared to other creatures, they often can fall prey to larger monsters. Biological Adaptations are neither outstandingly strong, nor do they possess any known elemental abilities, which makes them more of an annoyance for hunters, rather than an actual threat. Interestingly, they are surprisingly fast both on land and under water, which makes them very similar to The Ludroth species of the continent. Once a full pack attacks, however, the sheer number of sharp teeth and pointed claws can easily overwhelm foes. Behavior are well known for the love and care they give other members of the pack, especially their youngs. If left undisturbed, they allow hunters to come quite close, however, should a hunter come too close, will readily turn hostile and attack. Attacks On Land *'Charge:' The will sprint forward like a Ludroth, which can knock hunters down. *'Claw Swipe:' The monster swipes its claw at whatever is in front of it. It can do this twice in a row. *'Jump:' Screeches, before jumping towards a threat, attempting to hit them with their full weight. *'Circular Bite:' The shakes its body before opening its maw and moving in a quick circle, finishing with an uppercut attack. *'Drench:' The monster will approach a body of water, scoop up a large amount and spit it back at a hunter, which causes waterblight. Underwater *'Swimming Charge:' Rushes at a target underwater, mouth agape. *''' Claw Swipe:' Self-explanatory. *'Tail Swipe:' Knocks hunters below or above them away with its tail. *'Current:''' Swallows some of the surrounding water, before releasing it with high pressure. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Quests |-|Low Rank= WIP |-|High Rank= WIP Trivia * carcasses can sometimes be found floating out in the sea. * fur is often used as clothing, especially for children. **The oily coat is perfect as rain protection. * teeth and claws are common tools. Notes * are based on Giant Otters, Sea Otters and *These monsters are the first that the player comes across in the game. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Small Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Waterblight Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster